What You Leave Behind (episode)
The Alpha Quadrant Alliance prepares a final invasion of Cardassia; Kai Winn releases the Pah-Wraiths from the Fire Caves. (Part 9 of 9, Series Finale) Summary Act One Julian and Ezri Dax wake up together in Julian's quarters, pledging to both come back alive from the upcoming mission to Cardassia Prime. Miles and Keiko continue to raise their two children, Molly and Kirayoshi. They are a family excited to be returning to Earth after the end of the Dominion War; Miles just hasn't yet found the time to inform his best buddy, Julian. In the Sisko quarters, Benjamin comforts a pregnant Kasidy, who is experiencing morning sickness. Jake drops by to walk Benjamin to the new Defiant on what everyone hopes to be the final mission of the war. Odo and Worf hope to find Kira alive and well when they reach Cardassia Prime; Kira is still hiding in Garak's basement with Damar, planning the Cardassian Rebellion. With the Federation fleet bearing down on them, the Female Changeling promises the Breen General both Romulus and Earth, if he can repel the Federation attack. Weyoun, upset because he assumed that he would be ruling Earth, receives even worse news from Legate Broca: Damar may still be alive. They vow to capture and execute Damar, if found. The Female Changeling appears to be getting very sick. Damar and Garak are stopped on the streets of the Cardassian Capitol by two Jem'Hadar soldiers, who are suddenly killed by Kira, disguised as a Breen; they safely continue on their way to the resistance meeting, where they plan the following day's course of action: sabotaging Cardassian power plants and communication headquarters, thereby cutting off the Dominion fleet from communication with headquarters. On the bridge of the Defiant (formerly the USS São Paulo), Benjamin has another vision from the prophet appearing as Sarah, his mother. She tells the Emissary that his task is nearing completion, and that, cryptically, his journey's end lies behind him. On Bajor, Dukat enters the quarters of Kai Winn Adami, having regained his vision from the forgiving Pah-wraiths. The Kai has learned the secrets of the Book of the Kosst Amojan, and claims to have been waiting for Dukat. Together, they embark to the depths of the fire caves to release the Pah-wraiths, who will battle the prophets for control of the celestial temple. Act Two Quark, passing time by playing Go Fish with Vic Fontaine in the holosuite, is experiencing a noticeable lull in business, in light of the heightened war effort. But, alas, even Vic has better plans than Quark -- he departs with a beautiful date to see Jimmy Durante and Peter Lawford at the Sands. Act Three As the Female Changeling orders the Breen to fight side-by-side with the Jem'Hadar, suddenly all power is lost on the station. As emergency power comes on, Broca announces that the power disruption was due to an act of sabotage. The Founder grabs him by the throat, suspending him in mid-air, ordering that Cardassian civilians be punished for acts of the resistance. Their long-range communications (and ability to communicate with their fleet) are still not working. When power is restored to the Capitol, about half an hour later, Weyoun appears in a general broadcast message, announcing the complete destruction of Lakarian City in retaliation for Cardassian acts of sabotage; Lakarian City was home to two million souls. Klingon General Martok hails Captain Sisko and Admiral Ross, promising to drink a celebratory barrel of 2309 bloodwine with them on Cardassia Prime. Sisko, along with the entire Starfleet attack force, engages the Dominion Jem'Hadar fighters and Breen vessels in the Cardassian system. (The Dominion have been backed up to the Cardassian system in the Alpha Quadrant at this late stage of the war.) As the dogfights ensue, several Jem'Hadar fighters appear to ram Klingon Bird-of-Prey ships in apparent suicide runs. The Defiant (with her new name already stenciled onto her hull) is in the thick of the battle. Miles suffers a shoulder wound from exploding bridge debris, and, during the heat of the battle, finally gets up the nerve to tell Julian that he and Keiko will be leaving DS9 for Earth; Miles has accepted a position teaching engineering at Starfleet Academy. Ross orders Sisko to take the Defiant to help bolster the Romulan line; the Romulans have just lost their flagship. Act Four Back on Cardassia Prime, Dominion headquarters still can not communicate with their fleet; they have no idea how the battle is going for either side. At Mila's house, a squad of Jem'Hadar soldiers knocks on her door, as Kira, Garak and Damar hide in the basement. Suddenly, Mila's corpse is dumped down the stairs to the basement, and the Jem'Hadar also throw down a stun grenade, easily subduing the trio. The Female Changeling orders Damar's immediate execution, but some of Damar's loyal Cardassian soldiers shoot the Jem'Hadar before they can execute Damar. In the midst of battle, the Cardassian fleet suddenly switches sides, and begins attacking the Breen and Jem'Hadar. When the Female Changeling learns of the Cardassian flip-flop, she orders the extermination of the entire Cardassian population. Legate Broca is escorted out the door by Jem'Hadar for execution. As the Cardassian Capitol is being reduced to rubble building by building, the resistance moves into action. Garak mourns for Mila, a part of his life since he was a child growing up. Act Five Damar's resistance reaches Dominion headquarters, protected by a neutronium door. But the door opens from within, as Jem'Hadar execute Legate Broca with bayonets and dispose of his body. While the resistance succeeds in breaking into the compound, Damar is fatally wounded, and dies in Garak's lap. Back on Bajor, Dukat and the Kai have reached their final destination in the fire caves. As the Kai begins reading from the sacred text of the Kosst Amojan, the vast underground cavern springs to life, engulfed with wisps of red flame. She discards her Kai vestment, throwing it into the raging fire pit before them. She continues reading from the sacred text, invoking the spirit of the Pah-wraiths. The Federation Alliance has cornered the Dominion all the way back to Cardassia Prime and prepares to move in for the kill. Admiral Ross proposes a three-pronged attack: the Romulans and Cardassians will attack the Jem'Hadar; General Martok will lead the Klingons against the Breen; and the Federation will knock out the Orbital weapon platforms. Aboard the Defiant, Captain Sisko expects a difficult fight ahead. ---- Act Six The Cardassian Rebellion breaks through into Dominion headquarters, capturing Weyoun and the Female Changeling. Garak shoots the last-ever Weyoun clone to death, but the Founder refuses to surrender, promising a fight to the bitter death. Act Seven In the fire caves, the Kai pours a toast, offering it to Dukat (still appearing as a Bajoran). He drinks from the cup; however, he soon bends over in pain. The Kai admits to poisoning him, as a sacrifice for the Pah-wraiths. Dukat sprawls and dies. Odo beams down to link with the captured Founder, against the better judgment of Garak. After joining briefly for only about 10 seconds, the Female Changeling is cured; she can assume her normal, smooth-featured shape. She had also communicated to Odo, during their link, that she will order the surrender of all Jem'Hadar; moreover, she will stand trial for her actions in the Alpha Quadrant. With the Female Changeling facing years (possible a lifetime) of incarceration, Odo vows to be the one who delivers the cure to the Great Link, much to the despair of Kira, who doesn't want to lose the love of her life. But Odo explains his duty to his people, and how painful it will be for him to leave her. Act Eight On the battered surface of Cardassia Prime, Martok lustfully drinks his bloodwine in victory, but Sisko and Ross are devastated by the carnage they see. Aboard DS9, the Female Changeling signs the official surrender pact, ending hostilities between the Dominion and Federation Alliance. After the ceremonies, Martok and Ross offer Worf the Ambassadorship to the Klingon Empire. Sisko agrees (although he will hate losing Worf on DS9); Martok will be happy to have an ambassador to go Targ hunting with on Qo'noS. The crew mingle in Vic's lounge for celebration and, in some cases, farewells. Quark, who is getting to be a regular at Vic's, encourages everyone to stay put, citing his distaste for change. Vic croons to an appreciative audience. As the couples take to the dance floor, Benjamin suddenly has a strong sensation. As the Emissary, he now understands what his task is. (On Bajor, the Pah-wraiths have just inhabited the body of Dukat; he is re-animated, and is back to appearing Cardassian.) Benjamin excuses himself abruptly from the party and heads to the shuttlebay. Arriving at Bajor, Benjamin begins his descent into the fire caves. Dukat, with glowing red Pah-wraith eyes, turns to greet Benjamin, the Emissary, who raises a weapon at Dukat. However, the Pah-wraith's power is strong, and with a flick of his wrist, Benjamin loses the weapon and is knocked flat to the ground. He recovers and punches Dukat, to no avail. Dukat, controlling Benjamin's movements, causes him to bow in front of him. The Kai grabs the Kosst Amojan, intending to cast it into the firepit, but Dukat telepathically snatches it from her hands. Dukat summons the fire, which engulfs Kai Winn Adami, vaporizing her. With Dukat concentrating on the Kai and her death, he was momentarily distracted from the Emissary. Benjamin summons all his courage and strength, and, with a shout of determination, lunges at Dukat, propelling both men (and the Kosst Amojan) into the firepit. Dukat and the KA disintegrate, but Benjamin's consciousness lives on as the Emissary. Still appearing as Benjamin, in his Starfleet uniform, he materializes in the celestial temple. Sarah, the prophet, gives him both good news and bad. The good news is that the Emissary succeeded in his mission by returning the Pah-wraiths to the fire caves, and by destroying the Kosst Amojan as well; the bad news is that, since his mission is now complete, the Emissary will never be able to return to his former, corporeal existence. Act Nine On DS9, the Emissary comes to Kasidy in a vision. Relieved to see her beloved husband, she embraces him one last time. He informs her that he will not be coming back, and Kasidy now realizes the sorrow predicted by the prophets. Now speaking in non-linear riddles himself, he solemnly declares his role as Emissary, speaking of destiny, of having a great deal of things to do and learn. However, he promises Kasidy that he will return "in a year, or maybe... yesterday". They say their goodbyes, and then suddenly Kasidy is back on DS9, telling Jake she has spoken to his father. Odo tries to quietly depart the station in the runabout, without having to say "Goodbye" to anyone. Quark confronts him in the corridor, asking for some sort of "Goodbye", but Odo refuses. Despite this, Quark still believes that Odo "loves" him. Miles and Julian part company with a big hug and misty eyes, having become the best of friends after serving seven years together. Kira pilots Odo's runabout to the Changeling planet. Beaming down to the surface, they say their tearful farewells. Odo morphs into wearing his tuxedo, which was always Kira's favorite outfit, and slowly walks into the "ocean" of Changelings. Odo's cure slowly spreads throughout his people, saving them all. Colonel Kira, comfortably situated in the commanding office on DS9, congratulates Lieutenant Nog on his promotion. She has left Benjamin's baseball on the desk. She goes to crack the whip on Quark, who had been taking bets on the selection of the next Kai; her strict demeanor reminds him of Odo. Joining Jake on the promenade, they look out the window at the opening Bajoran wormhole, the celestial temple of the prophets and now the Emissary, remembering lost friends and loved ones, yet remaining eternally optimistic about their future as life goes on at Deep Space 9. Memorable Quotes "...so secretive, so full of deceit. Who would have thought those disgraceful characteristics would be turned to virtues." : - Mila, to Garak "I thought you said a bartender's life is a lonely one." "I did, but I'm not a bartender." : - Quark, Vic Fontaine "I never thought I'd say this, but thank God for the Cardassians." : - Admiral William Ross After Garak killed Weyoun: "I wish you hadn't done that. That was Weyoun's last clone." "I was hoping you would say that." : - Female Changeling, Garak "My loyal Weyoun... the only Solid I have ever trusted." : - Female Changeling "You may win this war, Colonel... but I promise you, by the time it's over, you will have lost so many ships... so many lives — that your "victory" will taste as bitter as defeat." : - Female Changeling "The Dominion has spent the last two years trying to destroy the Federation, and now you're asking me to put our fate in their hands?" : - Female Changeling "Remember that these are Cardassians lying dead at your feet. Bajorans would call this poetic justice." "That doesn't mean I have to drink a toast over their dead bodies." : - Martok, Captain Sisko "Four hundred years ago, a victorious general spoke the following words at the end of another costly war: 'Today the guns are silent. A great tragedy has ended... we have known the bitterness of defeat and the exultation of triumph, and from both we have learned there can be no turning back. We must go forward to preserve in peace what we have won in war.' ''" : - '''William Ross', quoting Douglas MacArthur "It's up to you now, Odo." : - Female Changeling "I will be there, but I will NOT dance!" : - Worf "You're pathetic!" "Then why are you the one on your knees?" : - Sisko, Dukat "I am their Emissary, and they ''still have a great deal for me to do." : - 'Benjamin Sisko' "''That man loves me! Couldn't you see? It was written all over his back!" : - Quark, on Odo. "The more things change, the more they stay the same." : - Quark (last spoken line of the series) Background Information * Aron Eisenberg (Ensign/Lieutenant Nog), Marc Alaimo (Gul Dukat), J.G. Hertzler (Chancellor Martok) and Mark Allen Shepherd (Morn) are the only actors, besides the regulars, to appear in both this episode and the pilot "Emissary". * This is the first of two Star Trek series finales in which Jeffrey Combs (Weyoun) appears. The second is the Star Trek: Enterprise series finale "These Are the Voyages..." in which he plays Shran. * This episode marks the deaths of Mila (Julianna McCarthy), Damar (Casey Biggs), Weyoun (Jeffrey Combs), Kai Winn (Louise Fletcher) and Gul Dukat (Marc Alaimo) in that order. *Avery Brooks (Commander/Captain Benjamin Sisko) is the only actor to appear in every episode of the series. *This was the final episode of Star Trek to air before the death of DeForest Kelley on June 11, 1999. * There was some talk that the final scene would be Benny Russell sitting outside a sound stage holding a script that read, "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", essentially making the series, and all of Star Trek, a dream. * During the various flashbacks by members of the cast, Jadzia Dax (Terry Farrell) is conspicuously absent, most notably from Worf's memories. Links and References Regular Cast Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko Special Guest Stars in Alphabetical Order *Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun/Holosuite extra *Salome Jens as Female Changeling *Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates *Andrew Jordt Robinson as Elim Garak Guest Stars *Marc Alaimo as Dukat *Casey Biggs as Damar/Holosuite extra *Aron Eisenberg as Nog/Holosuite extra *Greg Ellis as Ekoor *Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien *J.G. Hertzler as Martok/Holosuite extra *Barry Jenner as William Ross *Mel Johnson, Jr. as Broca *Deboray Lacey as Sarah Sisko *Julianna McCarthy as Mila *Cyndi Pass as Ginger Special Guest Appearances *James Darren as Vic Fontaine *Louise Fletcher as Winn Adami Co-Starring *Kevin Scott Allen as Jem'Hadar Soldier *Christopher Halsted as Jem'Hadar First *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) *Cecily Adams as Holosuite extra (uncredited) *Ira Steven Behr as Holosuite extra (uncredited) *Hans Beimler as Holosuite extra (uncredited) *René Echevarria as Holosuite extra (uncredited) *Max Grodenchik as Holosuite extra (uncredited) *Ronald D. Moore as Holosuite extra (uncredited) *Brian J. Williams as Holosuite extra (uncredited) References Alamo; Alpha Quadrant; ambassador; Arfillian ficus; attack fighter; Bajor; Bajorans; Bandee; baseball; Bashir 62; bat'leth; Battle of the Alamo; Battle of Thermopylae; betting pool; bloodwine; Book of the Kosst Amojan; Breen; Breen Confederacy; canasta; Cardassia; Cardassia Prime; Cardassians; cave-wasp; Celestial Temple; chancellor; changeling; containment field; darts; Dax, Jadzia; Dominion; Dominion Headquarters; Dominion War; Doppler compensator; Durante, Jimmy; Earth; Emissary; evasive maneuvers; Federation Alliance; Ferengi; Fire Caves; Founders' homeworld; Gamma Quadrant; go fish; god; Great Link; holodeck programs; hologram; holosuite; humor; impulse response filter; induction coil; inertial control system; inertial damper; Jem'Hadar; kai; Kendra Province; Klingons; Klingon Empire; Kosst Amojan; Lakarian City; Las Vegas; latinum; Lawford, Peter; Leonidas; lieutenant; lightstick; MacArthur, Douglas; Minsk; neutronium; New Orleans; O'Brien, Kirayoshi; Occupation of Bajor; orbital weapon platform; Pah-wraith; palm beacon; Paris; Persians; phaser bank; phaser rifle; pinochle; plasma flow regulator; poker; Pran; Professor of Engineering; Prophets; Qo'noS; quantum torpedo; Quark's Place; Restoration; Rio de Janeiro; Risa; Romulans; Romulus; rummy; runabout; Sands Hotel; self-sealing stem bolt; Spartans; Starfleet Academy; suicide; targ; Tarkalean tea; tea; Texas; Thot; tongo; torque buffer; Travis, William B.; Trills; Ungtae; Vic's Las Vegas Lounge; Vorta; warp matrix flux capacitor; "Way You Look Tonight, The". Starship References Breen warship; ''D'deridex''-class; ''D'ridthau'', IRW; ''Defiant'', USS; ''Defiant''-class; ''Excelsior''-class; ''Galaxy'', USS; ''Galaxy''-class; ''Galor''-class; ''Hideki''-class; Jem'Hadar attack ship; Jem'Hadar battlecruiser; Jem'Hadar battleship; ''K't'inga''-class; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; ''Miranda''-class; ''Nebula''-class; ''Peregrine''-class; ''Saber''-class; ''Vor'cha''-class Category:DS9 episodes de:Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil I nl:What You Leave Behind